icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chelsea Karpenko
| birth_place = Winnipeg, Manitoba | career_start = 2008 | website = }} }} Playing career Karpenko won league championships with the Northwest Stars (Peewee AA) and the Winnipeg Sharks (Bantam AAA) . In 2005, she played in the Mac’s Midget Tournament and won a gold medal with Notre Dame. She was honored as MVP too. The following year, she captained Notre Dame to another gold medal at the Mac’s Midget Tournament in 2006 and was named MVP. She also won the gold with the Notre Dame Hounds at the 2006 Saskatchewan provincials (Midget AAA) and at the Western Sheld in 2006 also. She captained Manitoba to a bronze medal at the 2007 National Women’s Under-18 Championship. She was a member of Team Manitoba which won a silver medal at the 2007 Canada Winter Games in Whitehorse, Yukon. In 2007 and 2008, Karpenko captained the Notre Dame Hounds to the Saskatchewan Female Midget AAA Hockey League championship. She also led the team to consecutive gold medals at the Western Shield in 2007 and 2008. During the 2007-08 season, she tied for second in SFMAAAHL scoring. Karpenko competed in the second annual SFMAAAHL All-Star Game (played February 18, 2008 in Davidson, Sask). In the game, Karpenko scored a goal. http://www.sfmaaahl.com/leagues/custom_page.cfm?leagueID=7489&clientID=2908&pageID=694 NCAA Karpenko ranked third in Big Red scoring during the 2008-09 season. In 2009-10, she led the Cornell Big Red in goals scored and was fourth overall in team scoring. In addition, she participated in the NCAA Frozen Four championship game. On January 15 and 16, 2010, Karpenko led Cornell to a three-point weekend with a tie versus Harvard and a win over Dartmouth. Against the Harvard Crimson, Karpenko registered a goal and an assist. Said goal was scored on the power-play. In the 3-1 win over Dartmouth, Karpenko picked up a pair of second period goals and assisted on the team’s first goal in the first period Her first goal versus Dartmouth proved to be the game-winning tally as it kept Cornell in a tie with Clarkson atop the ECAC Hockey standings. On March 12, 2011, Karpenko had two goals and one assist as the Big Red defeated Dartmouth by a 7-1 mark in the NCAA Regional playoffs. http://www.ncaa.com/news/icehockey-women/2011-03-12/cornell-moves-frozen-four Hockey Canada Karpenko’s first experience with Hockey Canada was as a member of Canada’s National Women’s Under-18 Team for a three-game series vs. the United States. The series was contested in Ottawa, Ontario, in August 2007. The following year, Karpenko won a silver medal with Canada’s National Women’s Under-18 Team at the 2008 IIHF World Women’s Under-18 Championship in Calgary, Alberta. On two separate occasions, Karpenko was a member of Canada’s National Women’s Under-22 Team for a three-game series vs. the United States. The first series was contested in Pierrefonds, Quebec, in August 2008. She also played in the series competed in August 2010 in Toronto. In May 2009, she attended Canada’s National Women’s Under-22 Team selection camp in Calgary, Alberta. In the semifinal of the 2011 MLP Cup, Karpenko scored two goals in a 9-0 rout of Russia to advance to the Gold Medal game.http://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php/ci_id/151585/la_id/1.htm Chelsea Karpenko scored one of the six goals in the gold medal game of the 2011 MLP Cup. http://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php/ci_id/157110/la_id/1.htm Career stats NCAA Hockey Canada Awards and honors *ECAC Player of the Week (Week of January 18, 2010) http://www.ecachockey.com/women/2009-10/Weekly_Awards/Women-s_Wkly_Award_Winners_01_18.pdf *2011 ECAC Tournament Most Outstanding Playerhttp://cornellbigred.com/news/2011/3/5/WICE_0305110435.aspx References Category:Canadian women's ice hockey players Category:Female ice hockey players Category:Cornell Big Red women's ice hockey players Category:Born in 1990 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Manitoba hockey player list